Painting the Town Red
Painting the Town Red is the sixteenth mission in ''The Getaway''. It is given to protagonist Frank Carter by SO19. Mission SO19 arrest members of the Collins gang and begin putting them into police cars. Frank meanwhile receives another police message over the radio from dispatch. He is informed about a gang war taking place in Chinatown between the Triads and the Yardies. The Yardies have invaded Chinatown in order to attack the Triads, and carry out revenge on the gang that they believe was responsible for tipping off the police about the crack delivery down at the Thames. The report mentions that the disturbance is taking place outside the Siu Fung Restaurant. There are at least twenty males fighting and weapons are being used. Frank agrees to attend to the situation and quickly speeds over to Chinatown as it is just round the corner. It doesn't take Frank long to get there, but when he arrives, there is chaos everywhere. Yardies and Triads are killing each other with guns and melee weapons; including cleavers, baseball bats and crowbars. Frank shoots his way along the street killing both Yardies and Triads. He eventually makes it to the end of the street but spots members of the Yardies and Triads fleeing into the nearby NCP car park. Despite being told not to by other police officers because it will be too dangerous, Frank enters the carpark alone without any backup. Members of the Yardies and Triads are still killing each other in an even more vicious gangwar. The Yardies even throw moiotovs and flaming objects at the Triads. Frank shoots his way through killing more of the Yardies and Triads. He keeps descending into the underground carpark and eventually makes it to the bottom level where he finishes off any surviving Triads and Yardies by killing or arresting the,. Eventually SO19 backup arrives and the gang war is stopped. Mission Briefing Objectives #Go to Chinatown. #Stop the gang war between the Yardies and Triads in the NCP car park. Script Frank gets into his car. Radio: All units, we have a serious disturbance in Chinatown involving IC3 and IC5 males. MP over. Frank: MP, all received. Oscar Sierra 231 out. At Chinatown, a Yardie fires a gun at two Triads wielding butcher knives. Radio: From 222. I'm at Chinatown. It's all going off! I need some back up. Several Triads run out of shops. A Yardie is shot in the leg. Another Yardie swings a baseball bat. Radio: All received 222. All units, Soho area, urgent assistance required at the Sui Fung. 20 males fighting, weapons being used, any takers? Frank: Echo 5 on way. Frank arrives at Chinatown, and shoots his way through. He shoots his way down a garage where several more Triads are waiting. Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks the seventeenth mission in the game, Escort Duty. Trivia *A good way of eliminating the gang members in this level is by using a car to run them over. There are a lot of cars that you can get in and drive when in the underground parking lot. It is recommended that these cars are used to run over and kill the gang members as it is a lot easier than shooting at them. *There's a time limit for the driving part, but it doesn't really matter. You've got such a huge amount of time that you can even turn off your siren and follow the traffic laws until Chinatown if you want to. *You can avoid most of the carnage in front of the Siu Fung Restaurant by taking cover behind a car. Then, the only thing left to do is to wait for the Triads and the Yardies to kill each other. You will probably have to deal with a few injured survivors, but nothing more. Video walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway